


Оставить позади

by Witch_of_Night



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Past Relationship(s), Psychology, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25073272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Witch_of_Night/pseuds/Witch_of_Night
Summary: Из-за сложных перемещений во времени с агентами из XXI века, Дэниелу приходится прощаться со своим настоящим. Теперь оно для всех в прошлом, а перед ним лишь будущее с внеплановой новой влюбленностью в агента Джонсон.Но для начала, самой Дейзи придется разрешить накопившиеся внутренние дилеммы.
Relationships: Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa, Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Kudos: 4





	Оставить позади

**Author's Note:**

> На момент написания работы вышло 6 серий 7 сезона, но события предположительно происходят уже после финала. Будем надеятся, что он не разочарует.

_Есть кто-то другой, и с ним я другая.  
_

_Историю нашу, как пленку мотая_

_Лишь с доброй улыбкой я всё вспоминаю._

_Пара нормальных — Как мы любили_

  
Перед мнимой смертью, Дэниелу больше всего на свете было страшно за Пегги, за то, сколько еще врагов смогут причинить ей вред. 

Вселенная любит шутить над людьми. Перестраивать надежды и мечты каждого отдельно взятого человека в нечто непредсказуемое. Никто подумать не мог, что всю жизнь Картер проведет под руку с настоящим возлюбленным, а не тем, кто лишь пытается им стать. Она была счастлива и в относительно полной безопасности. 

Подумать о том, что переживет сына навязчивого Говарда Старка, Соуза тоже не мог. Условно говоря, он его и не пережил, просто переехал немного в будущее, немногим после похорон Железного человека. 

Во время, когда _она_ уже умерла от старости. 

Дэниел пришел в парк раньше намеченного и тот, кого он ждет наверняка лишь подходит к месту встречи. Облокотившись о небольшую вычещенную ограду на мосту, мужчина дал себе время расслабиться под звуки небольшого пруда неподалёку. Любоваться на зеленые красоты XXI века было спокойнее, чем привыкать к другим переменам. Технологии удивляли, поражали воображение и возникало множество идей, где можно было использовать, здесь такую обыденную, камеру в «переносном» телефоне. А какие у них экраны! Мысль о том, что на них можно полноценно смотреть фильмы казалась фантастикой. И не соврать, крайне удобной фантастикой.

— Девушка из Щ.И.Т.а сказала, что вы хотели со мной встретиться, — прервал размышления спокойный голос. — И что вы друг Пегги Картер. 

Соуза был готов, потому даже не вздрогнул и уверенно обернулся. Он бы прекрасно обошелся бы и без этой встречи, но был всего один вопрос, на который важно знать ответ. Своеобразное прощание с прошлым.

— Она также назвала ваше имя, но я ответил, что это невозможно, что человек по имени Дэниел Соуза — погиб много лет назад. Однако, я вижу, что вы подозрительно на него похожи. 

Это проверка, решил мужчина. От великого солдата Америки подобный ход ожидаем.

— Не думаю, что вы можете точно определить сходство. Мы ведь с вами не успели встретиться лично.

— Не успели, — улыбнувшись повторил Роджерс, — лучше и не скажешь. Так, как вы здесь оказались?

— О машине времени та девушка решила не упоминать? — уточнил Соуза, при этом намеренно намекнув на ответ. — Эти разросшиеся правила Щ.И.Т.а с их уровнями допуска слишком запутаны. 

Казалось, что на фоне даже постаревшего Капитана Америки любой здоровый мужчина покажется инвалидом. Хромому с тростью об этом особенно не приятно думать. Как же он ненавидит свою слабость. Еще более унизительно то, что хитрая любопытная Дейзи наверняка наблюдает, просто не видно откуда. Может в кустах скрыты миниатюрные камеры, а она сидит за «переносным компьютером».

— И не говорите, Дэниел! — почти засмеялся Капитан. — Когда оказался здесь, то пугался каждой мелочи как ребенок.

— О, меня это не пугает, наоборот я рад тому, сколько возможностей открылось. Другие миры, цивилизации со своими историями, технологии… Боги! — что ж, пусть Дейзи услышит, что в умении приспосабливаться он обошел самого Капитана Америку.

— У Щ.И.Т.а появился ценный сотрудник, — похвалил Роджерс, но пора было переходить к главному. — Так, зачем я здесь? 

Один вопрос, который связывает с прошлым. Надо лишь узнать ответ и смириться, каким бы он ни был. Пока мысли тревожат сомнения, вопросы и предложения в стиле «Что, если…» — жизни нет. Пора с этим заканчивать. После этого можно осознанно распоряжаться будущим: приносить пользу миру, общаться с новыми друзьями и, наконец, разрешить себе внезапную влюбленность.

— Пегги была счастлива?

***

В очень отдаленной степени Дейзи была знакома логика агента из прошлого, в частности стремление понять то, что когда-то было невозможно. Часто, люди говорят, что болезненное прошлое — нужно отпустить, забыть, чтобы оно не мешало жить дальше. Становится завидно глядя на тех, у кого это получилось. Если, конечно, такие на самом деле есть. 

В реальности когда-то одинокой девочки точно было иначе. Она привязывалась к новым людям крепко и искренне, даже строила наивные планы на дальнейшую простую и понятную жизнь. А потом они ее бросали. Та малышка, какой была Скай, так и не смогла объяснить это, потому годы страдала навязчивым «Почему?». 

Причины были разные и, часто, откровенно надуманные. Попытки понять и, возможно, оправдать то, что ее снова бросили утомили настолько, что она нашла другой выход. Бегство. 

И оно стало настолько привычным и знакомым, что даже от смерти возлюбленного удалось оградиться. Линкольн не оставил извечных напоминаний после себя. Он успел одарить разбитую девушку необходимым тогда спокойствием, сравнимым лишь со сказками про принцесс и принцев, спасающих их. Теперь этого нет, зато осталась жизнь, с которой о сладком уюте вспоминать некогда. 

Отлаженная система «побега» — от места, друзей, задач и правил — работала вплоть до появления в жизни Гранта Уорда, храброго защитника, который мог рискнуть жизнью ради близких. Разочароваться вновь и наплевать на любой контакт с ним было разумно. Стрелять в него, пытаясь убить, тоже. Мужчина слишком часто напоминал о себе, а такое крайне болезненно отзывалось в воспоминаниях.

_— Мне не нравишься настоящий ты, — сказав в слух впервые, Скай начала в это верить._

_— Когда-нибудь… Однажды ты все поймешь, — глядя в глаза уверенно произнес он._

_— Нет. Не пойму._

Как просто было это говорить. Особенно после множества пережитых обрубленных детских надежд, она даже не подумала на устаревшем давно «Почему?». Отреклась от человека и жила дальше с бессмысленной ненавистью.

Она никогда не поняла бы, если бы не случился проклятый Фреймворк, где по идее должны были исполнится мечты. Виртуальный мир показал ту невозможную фантазию, что Дейзи старательно загнала в угол подсознания: отношения с тем Уордом, в которого она влюбилась. Тот, с которым бы хотелось остаться, быть ближе. Чтобы как тогда…

_— Я… Не до конца понимала его. До встречи с тобой, — с трудом выговорила Дейзи. Сложно смотреть вновь на это лицо, в эти грустные глаза, но важно сказать это лично Гранту Уорду. Нужно, чтобы, пусть даже в выдуманном мире, он знал, что до опрометчивой девочки наконец дошло. — В нем все же было что-то хорошее, все это время._

_Как же она сейчас хочет, чтобы хоть часть Фреймворка сохранилась. Чтобы это было настоящей альтернативной реальностью._

_И чтобы, хотя бы в этом мире, Скай к нему вернулась._

Ненавистное предположение «Что, если…» сыграло свою роль в том, чтобы наконец понять причины предательства. И отпустить также спокойно, как и Линкольна.

— …заинтересована в вас, — за улетевшими далеко мыслями девушка таки услышала часть беседы Дэниела и Капитана Америки. Причем ту, которую можно удачно дофантазировать. 

Дейзи еще не придумала как объяснить себе внезапное желание подглядывать и подслушивать. Хотя, будучи еще хакером, она это делала довольно часто — совесть о себе не напоминала. Сейчас, возможно, хотелось посмотреть на живую легенду или увидеть со стороны то, как выглядит «свобода от прошлого». Навязчивое подсознание давало более правдоподобную версию: просто важно знать, что у человека, спасшего в момент слабости ее жизнь, все хорошо. 

Необходимо, чтобы он был счастлив и всё. Это именно то желание, которое влечет привязанность к людям. Именно ту, которую потом слишком больно утратить. 

Джонсон лениво повернула голову правее и невольно прокляла слепящее глаза солнце. Благо, раз оно мешало увидеть мужчин ей, то они определенно не смотрели в ее строну. Хочешь прятаться — то скройся на видном месте.

— Вы думаете? Она что-то сказала обо мне? — прозвучал в наушнике чуть заволновавшийся голос. 

Справедливости ради, бравый агент Соуза определенно очень старался скрыть эмоции. Капитан это заметил и понимающе улыбнулся:

— У вас двоих еще все впереди, — устало бросил он, уклонившись от прямого не интересного ответа. — Пожалуй, мне пора идти. Я рад был наконец встретиться с вами.

Издалека Дейзи увидела, как мужчины пожали друг другу руки. Теперь между ними, кажется, не решенных вопросов не осталось. Удивительна была походка Роджерса: не смотря на годы, она все ещё как у молодого солдата. Красивая старость, однако.

Настала пора узнать, насколько Дэниел овладел айфоном, усмехнулась девушка, вспомнив его забавные впечатления от сенсорного экрана в руках. Ей нравились простые люди, которые на фоне диких событий проходили через трудности, но оставались непоколебимы и уверенны в своих ценностях. Это как раз то качество, которого ей иногда не хватало, но едва ли Джонсон открыто признает слабость.

***

Соуза острожно, будто боясь сломать, провел пальцем по экрану, отвечая на звонок.

— Признавайся, где ты, — иронично произнес мужчина.

— О, сам агент Соуза меня не заметил! Не зря я выкрала плащ-невидимку с базы.

С одной стороны, было явно, что она шутит, ведь — это фантастика. Такая же как и машины времени. Дэниел, для личного успокоения, неуверенно решил уточнить:

— Ты же пошутила, да? — на другом конце трубки послышался смех.

— Про Зону 51 я так же думала. 

Даже не видя лица, слушая лишь довольный голос, мужчина чувствовал, что она тепло улыбается. Неожиданно чья-то рука бесцеремонно опустилась на плечо.

— Признайся, не ожидал, что он придет. 

К технологиям привыкать легче, чем к такой одежде, выделяющей нужные формы в нужных местах. Дэниел невольно подумал, что будь на Дейзи не обтягивающие джинсы, а дырявый складской мешок, она смотрелась бы не менее убийственно.

— Я верил в его любопытство и в твое, кстати, тоже. Не сомневался, что придешь.

— Даже не спросишь, зачем?

— А ты ответишь? 

Пару секунд Джонсон обдумывала ответ, но во взгляде агент увидел нечто похожее на смирение. 

Или надежду? Или Дэниелу показалось, он в этом времени ни в чем не уверен.

— Возможно. Но чуть позже.

— Ладно, — усмехнулся мужчина и сменил тему. — Так, как ты следила? Камера в воде, а микрофон на кувшинках?

— Знаешь, Капитан оказался очаровательным джентельменом, который сам положил себе микрофон в карман, — с честным видом признала Дейзи. — Но твой вариант тоже не плох — подай идею ученым. 

Дэниел был готов познакомиться со всем арсеналом шпионских приборов слежения. Но не знал, как правильно среагировать на настолько простую правду.

— Зачем? — только и спросил он первое, что пришло на ум.

— Сказала, что у Щ.И.Т.а усилились меры контроля при приеме новых агентов. После некоторых событий он в это быстро поверил.

— А это не так? 

Джонсон закатила глаза и спросила:

— Я похожа на ту, кто принимает новых агентов? 

Соуза усмехнулся тому, как эта девушка умеет удивлять. Стоит ей бросить любую, даже необдуманную, фразу — и все, о чем ему хватает фантазии подумать, буквально взрывается в мыслях.

— Что же тогда Капитан имел ввиду под словами «У вас двоих еще все впереди»? — аккуратно спросил мужчина. Было страшно затрагивать эту тему.

— Пожилые люди часто себе что-то придумывают, — быстро отмахнулась Дейзи.

— Или по опыту делают выводы. Тут не угадаешь, да? 

Заметно, что девушка чуть удивилась почти прямому вопросу. Или скромному намеку на него. 

Но она явно начала что-то обдумывать, глядя куда-то сквозь мутную воду внизу. Возможно, предположил Дэниел, отпускала свое прошлое. Слишком тяжело давать новую надежду, и это он мог сказать по себе. Но, если это единственная преграда, то можно и подождать. Торопиться ему больше некуда.

— Капитан Америка все же мудрый человек, — спокойно ответила Дейзи. 

Она обернулась и неожиданно притянула Соузу за ворот пиджака. Не сопротивляясь он оказался обжигающе близко к ее лицу, и в ожидании даже невольно прикрыл глаза. 

На уголке губ мужчина почувствовал легкий, но слишком продолжительный для дружеского, поцелуй. Наконец-то!

— Предлагаю сходить на свидание, — довольно прошептал Дэниел.

— Согласна.


End file.
